


Experimental Techniques

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face-Sitting, Genji's dick machine is Broke, Hand Jobs, Pegging, but it gets better, surprisingly tender after all is said and done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Genji and Angela hadn't always been great friends. Their first entanglements were something more...complicated.Originally written for Kinktober 2018; expanded upon later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured what with all the good Gency content coming out with the new event I might as well share these two ficlets again. ;) The first half is from my Kinktober collection so it may look familiar, but the second is seeing AO3 for the first time.

"You are so _careless,_ Shimada! The one thing I couldn't fix in this whole mess was your common sense, and of course you use that lack to mess up the body I so painstakingly built for you."

Genji grunted harshly, not responding in words partly because his voice synthesizer was broken, but partly because he didn't need to. His red-eyed glare was more than enough. Plus he knew it would only enrage the doctor further.

Angela continued her tirade, shoving Genji's body into a bed and hauling his broken legs onto the mattress with surprisingly strong arms. She fussed and grumbled as she disconnected the circuits to Genji's legs, leaving him with barely more than the top half of his body to ruminate on.

"I spend-- _Overwatch_ spends-- millions of dollars on rebuilding your criminal body, training you, spending time and resources on your physical therapy and making sure your synthetic nerves are hooked up and working correctly. I _personally_ dug in all your tissue and hooked up nerves and veins and tubing and new skin and new parts and I did it all with _care_ and you just--" She exhaled through gritted teeth and bent over Genji. For a brief, silent moment, Genji only stared at her with bitter, empty eyes. Then he blinked, as if the emotions in her voice were only just registering. He started to open his mouth to speak, then paused, literally lost for words.

Angela suddenly felt bad for screaming at someone that couldn't yell back. She handed her comm to Genji, awkwardly muttering "Here. Type if you need to say something."

Genji smiled at her weakly. After a quick second of awkward typing with mangled hands, he turned the screen to face her.

AT LEAST LUBE ME UP IF YOURE GOING TO RIDE MY ASS THIS HARD

Angela threw her hands up in the air, screaming through her teeth. If she let her hands down now, it would only be to slap the cyborg until his eyes rolled back in his head.

" _Scheiss_ , what is _wrong_ with you?" Angela demanded. "Really? What on God's green earth made you this way-- or, no, I know what _broke_ you, before you play the pity card. I mean what turned you into such an _asshole,_ you obstinate pile of bloody wires? Is it the lack of friends? Constant medical testing? Or are you trying to measure your _dick_ in some imaginary _contest_ with _God_?"

Genji typed furiously again.

YOU HAVENT BUILT ME A DICK YET

Angela huffed. "Your remaining tissue works fine. The inability to _perform,_ " she said pointedly, "is psychosomatic at this point. You can at least piss, can't you?"

Genji grimaced, his mouth twisting into a frown. He glared at Angela again, then suddenly smirked. The doctor flushed as Genji's red eyes wandered down her body, like he suddenly had an idea. For a brief moment Angela saw-- under the scarred mess of the man in front of her-- the shadow of a young playboy.

Genji typed again, then flippantly turned the comm around for her to read.

U NEED TO GET LAID LOL

"You-- I--" Angela flushed with anger and embarrassment. "You can't just--"

Genji typed again while she was fumbling for words.

IM GAME IF U ARE

Angela froze. For one short, terrifying moment she stared directly into Genji's red eyes. She watched as the synthetic pupils dilated and shrunk as the cyborg took her in. She noted that his eyelashes were still intact in most places, and that though his lips were interrupted in places with hard scar tissue, they were still full-- and quirked up in a smirk.

She turned around, clenching her fists in front of her face as she took a deep, calming breath. 

She took off her coat. Ripped off her ID badge, kicked off her comfortable work flats. She looked at Genji's mangled hands, and the remains of his legs. She noted with idle professionalism that most of it would have to be replaced in one way or another. But he still had his mouth.

Which Genji seemed to know she was thinking about. Gone was the lukewarm smile from earlier. In its place was something wicked and knowing. Genji licked his lips. His grin, now spreading across his face as Angela begrudgingly gave in, was predatory. He tilted his head knowingly, and jerked it backwards like he was saying "Well? Get up here."

Angela quickly locked the door to Genji's room, muttering to Athena that no one was to disturb them. Then she turned.

Genji had propped himself up on his elbows and was cracking his jaw. He winked when Angela took a shaky, steadying breath and walked towards him again.

Angela leaned over him. Stared him straight in his red, red eyes. She wrapped one hand around his jaw, holding him tightly so he couldn't look away. His smile dropped as he stared back. She tightened her grip, tilting the cyborg's chin up so that he could barely move-- even when one of his mangled hands came up to grip her wrist.

"You tap my leg when you need out," Angela said flatly. "Otherwise, I'm going to fucking smother you. It's the least you can do-- and maybe if you ever get your dick working again I can return the favor."

With that, she hiked her skirt up and deftly climbed up on the bed, boxing Genji in with her strong thighs. She may not have been as heavily-built as some of the more seasoned fighters, but it did take a decent amount of muscle to carry her battlesuit into a fight.

Angela stared down at her charge with faint disdain. She frowned as Genji pet her thighs, up and down, like he was trying to soothe some angry beast. He looked suddenly thoughtful, and as he licked his scarred lips again, Angela moved forward-- hovered over him, staring down at the deep red glare of Genji's eye implants. They flashed-- literally-- as Genji ducked in, mouthing at the soft white skin of her thigh like he was actually eager to get to work. As if he _hadn't_ just been teasing her, but had maybe been planning some of this.

Like maybe he needed it, too.

Angela tried not to think about it. Instead she grabbed Genji's hair by the roots and shoved his face between her legs, grinding her pubis against his chin. She gasped and held on as Genji opened his pretty lips and mouthed at her. One hand snuck up to part her puffy lips, and then-- and then--

So he _did_ have experience.

Angela gasped quietly as Genji worked her open with lips and tongue, his fingers only peripherally involved. Perhaps they were broken just enough that he couldn't use them. Maybe he didn't _want_ to use them. Either way, the man was enthusiastic enough with his tongue. He sucked on her rapidly-swelling clit with gusto, just a hint of teeth making her jump away. Yet Genji's hands-- attached to arms that were literally built to be superhumanly strong-- tugged her back, pressing her down by the hips until he was lapping at her open-mouthed, head bobbing back and forth as he found new folds and crevices to suck on with every nod.

Angela groaned as she rode his face. She closed her eyes-- tried not to think about the wobbly hospital bed they were on, tried not to think about the sensors hooked up to Genji's body. She tried not to think about the ethical implications of what she was doing. Instead she focused on the wet heat of Genji's tongue mixed with the cool metal skin of his jaw.

She pressed him down into the thin mattress and pushed his face into her pussy, shoving him again and again as she worked out her frustrations. She jumped again when Genji's remaining organic hand snuck up behind her, slipping a couple fingers into her cunt when she was distracted. They held her open as Genji licked at her hole, shoving his tongue in and tracing shapes that she had definitely walked him through in speech therapy.

She whined when Genji thrust two fingers in, shaking and shoving and practically vibrating with how fast her fingered her. It felt-- it felt _too_ good, too much for a quick fuck in a hospital bed. His fingers were thick and rough with scar tissue, curving deliciously like this was just another Saturday-night tryst in the back of a club. He pressed against her walls until Angela had to collapse on her elbows, bowed over Genji's head while he took her apart from the inside.

Angela shook and clenched down when Genji slipped the third finger in, holding her wide open while he closed his lips around her swollen clit and sucked like her pussy was his last meal. She shuddered and jumped, her cunt clenching down in waves. She vaguely registered the fact that she was coating his face in enough slick that she'd have to find him a cloth: clear juices, thin and odorless and something she hadn't done in years.

She sat up, chest heaving. She must have been a sight-- hair a mess, shirt rumpled, skirt hiked up around her ribs, panties barely even shoved out of the way-- but Genji only leaned back, breath just as labored as hers.

He patted her legs-- again, as if soothing some angry animal-- and pressed a kiss to her thigh. Then _bit,_ deep and red and purple and sharp. Angela hissed and tugged him by the roots again.

"No," she said sternly. "That's-- that's enough."

Then she slipped away, off the bed and back into her sensible shoes, out the door, down the hall, desperately trying not to think about the smug, satisfied look on Genji's face as she'd redressed herself.

* * *

 

Angela smirked, then slicked her fingers with lube Genji hadn't even notice her bring out. At once the doctor slipped one delicate finger inside him. Genji moaned and writhed under her, plucking at the lapels of her robe. The soft peach slipped through his shaky fingers, making Angela laugh softly. She slipped a second finger in next to the first and _curled_ them, smirking when Genji keened and arched his back.

So fast. She already knew what he needed.

Genji fisted her robe in his organic hand, _finally_ getting a grip on the slick fabric. He pulled it away at once and was rewarded: perky breasts, stiff nipples, a round little paunch, and a toy greeted him.

Angela stroked the strap-on she wore; how she'd hidden it with such a sheer robe, Genji had no idea, but he was glad he hadn't seen it until now. If she hadn't already had her fingers in his ass Genji probably would have run away. But now?

He shuddered and let his legs spread even wider.

The doctor pulled her fingers out and slicked her dick up with the same wet digits, teasing the hard length along Genji's taint. She prodded his sac with it, smirking when they drew up and throbbed, his soft dick twitching where it lay against his belly.

"As expected," Angela said with a click of her tongue. "Barely any response. We'll fix that."

She pressed the head of the toy against Genji's hole, teasing him until he wiggled to press against her. Only once he whined at her did she push the head in, sighing when the tight ring of muscle finally gave way. From there it was a slick, smooth slide in, the firm length of the dick invading Genji's hole.

He shuddered; he clenched down, and gasped when he felt something inside him throb, oversensitive and _ripe._ The soft head of his dick was wet when he reached down to touch himself, grinding against the doctor's hips.

"There you go," Angela cooed. She rested her hands on Genji's hips, petting his thighs, holding him open so she could see better. "Look at that, hm? Nice reaction. All you needed was a little extra stimulation after all."

Genji whined and rolled against her, desperate for more of that sensation. Angela rolled her hips against him. Her perky breasts swung as she moved over Genji, pressing him into her own soft pillows. Genji’s head spun with the urgency of it all — his whole body felt like one chaotic collection of very tangled wire, every one live and writhing — and the desperate need to do _something._

Angela seemed to take no pleasure from her task, aside from the pure delight in breaking Genji down into his most basic parts. She played with his dick in uncoordinated strokes, trying to urge him to hardness — all while pushing the plastic phallus inside him in ever more intense thrusts. 

Genji all but drooled his pleasure, his eyes locking shut as he felt something akin to a climax growing in his belly. It wasn’t the same — not nearly as all-encompassing — yet the pressure was there, the sensitivity, the need to _finish, please, let me finish —_ and Genji found himself babbling and gripping Angela’s sheets so hard he was sure at least some of the fibers must have torn. 

When he came down, Angela was hovering above him, pink with exertion. The sheer fabric of her robe stuck to her in places, outlining her curves. 

She frowned at his lap. Genji frowned back— way to make a man feel bad — but followed her gaze. 

His dick was still soft. Wet, laying in a small puddle of semen against his belly, but still soft, the pink head barely peeking out of the foreskin. 

Angela _tsk_ ed again. “Looks like further testing is needed, hm?” 


	2. Two: Further Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela tests the limits of Genji's new body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a commission, and posted privately 2 weeks ago! I'm very happy to share it here. I'm super picky about my Gency, but I had fun with this one.

Genji lay on his bed in the center of his room. It had been moved there for Angela’s convenience, leaving plenty of room around it for the monitoring machines and the doctor’s restless steps. In some respects the setup reminded Genji of the medbay, and it discomfited him to have that boundary between rest and procedure blurred. 

“We’ll start with breathing exercises,” Angela said matter-of-factly as she attached monitor clips to Genji’s chest. The oxygen monitor on his finger was snug, forcing him to feel every pulse in his one remaining hand. 

The monitors beeped in the background as Angela led Genji through a brief exercise meant to calm him down. Some part of him resisted, wriggling belligerently in his chest, telling him it was a ruse. Yet he struggled through it, taking deep breaths and trying to fight revulsion when his artificial lung moved in tandem with his organic one. 

“Close your eyes,” Angela said succinctly, though her tone let Genji know she was trying to be soothing. Genji did so. “Wiggle your toes.”

Genji did his best. He thought he was moving them— sensed something that told his brain things were wiggling— yet he was not as sure as he would have been if the digits had been his own flesh and blood.

“Good,” Angela assured him. “Do you feel anything when I do this?”

A tap. Fingers— cool or warm, Genji could not tell— against his heel.

“Yes.”

“And now?” A hand wrapped around his ankle, squeezing dully against the joint, jostling a wire.

She skimmed up his legs piece by piece, touching each muscle group and joint, running Genji through the uncomfortable process of acknowledging his synthetic limbs. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked once she’d finished with his legs. 

“Like I have wax poured over me,” Genji said tiredly. He tried to relax, but his shoulders were tense, his jaw clenched until the plastic compound of his bottom teeth ground against the top. “I can feel it, but it is dull.”

Angela hummed as she made a note on her data pad. 

“Let me try something new,” she said after a few minutes tapping away at her tablet. “We will be moving on to your organic tissue now. For this I will use implements that have a lighter touch than my hands.”

Genji nodded minutely, willing himself to unclench his jaw and let his shoulders drop. The heart monitor quietly beeped a dull, steady rhythm as Genji lay still on his bed.

He jumped slightly as a tickle started on the back of his hand. Before he could think about it he swatted the feather away, shaking his hand out.

“Good,” Angela said encouragingly. “Great response. Can you make a fist for me?”

Genji snorted. “Gladly.” He flexed his fist in and out, releasing the tense digits when Angela tapped him again. 

Now she dragged the feather up his arm, seeming to tease him with it. Surprising even Genji, his heart rate quickened ever so minutely, the monitor’s beeping picking up pace. He noted, distantly, that his nipple was stiff. 

Angela paused. “Good reaction,” she noted. “Now, the scarring is expected, even with biotic assistance. But your nerves should repair themselves with time and sufficient biotic therapies, either topical or under the lamps in the medbay. Tell me, can you feel this?”

Genji gasped and squirmed as Angela’s hand settled on his jaw, cupping him with firm fingers. He fought the urge to bite his lip, settling instead for being unnaturally still. 

“Yes,” he rasped, his breath coming quickly now. The monitors beeped ever so steadily.

“We have one more section of testing to go through,” Angela told him, releasing his jaw. “I would like to adjust the sensitivity settings for your synthetic nerves.” 

Genji’s breath wheezed through his lungs as Angela adjusted wires and nodes here and there, pulling aside a panel he didn’t even know was there to tap in adjustments on a sensor he hadn’t known would be so sensitive. It felt weirdly good, his spine tingling as if he was listening to an ASMR video or getting a scalp massage. He could feel some of the wires shifting in his muscles, but instead of being uncomfortable, it was almost settling, as if acknowledging that he had these fake parts made it more bearable.

Until Angela was done, and her hands came back. 

At once Genji gasped as if he’d been burned, jumping under the doctor’s hand. Her skin against his nerves was like a brand, her finger drawing down his sternum like a line of fire aimed at stirring something forbidden in his gut. She was the spark of life, and Genji suddenly felt like he had just been forged. His back arched as he chased the light touch, ignoring Angela’s quiet notes to follow the sensation. 

He ached suddenly, cold and hot and jittery and sore. Angela’s hand splayed over his chest, moving down to his stomach, and suddenly he was panting, breath coming in great gasps that surprised even him. The standard-issue sheets were rough against his back, the heat from the back of his head stifling in the pillow. Too late he realized he was hard, cock straining against the plate over his groin. 

“All is well?” Angela asked him, pulling her hand away. To a casual observer, her tone would have been detachedly cool— but Genji knew better. Could hear the edge of curiosity, the fascination and enticement. 

“I—“ Genji gasped again, the staccato beep of the heart rate monitor driving the sharp moment into his mind forever. “Wait—“

He reached out, hand quick as only one with augmented limbs could do. He grabbed the lapel of Angela’s lab coat, his palm slick with sweat.

He opened his eyes at last, staring at the doctor with wide, desperate eyes. He tugged her down, staring at her straight in the face. No glare, no subterfuge; he looked at her pleadingly, every nerve at once alight. 

“Do you want to continue?” Angela asked him, tilting her head to the side slightly. Her gaze was ravenous, intense, asking so much more than what her words stated. 

There was a moment of tension as fine as spider silk, the two of them suspended in a web of their own making. Angela stared at him over her clipboard, hovering over Genji as he tugged her closer, almost jerkily pulling her in. His eyes roved over her own, down to her lips, up to her brow furrowed ever so slightly. 

It was a moment of tension so fragile and finite that it  _ had  _ to end disastrously. Genji yanked the doctor closer, almost close enough to smash his mouth against her own. Yet not quite. 

Genji pulled, but Angela resisted, maintaining just enough distance. He could feel her question in the angle of her eyebrows: what was he thinking? Of their previous experimentation? Of her smothering him with her thighs before running off, or her wicked experiments with him in bed? 

She must have understood what he was asking and not found it to her liking, because her demeanor changed at once. 

Her expression shifted into furious professionalism, her mouth a flat line against her soft cheeks. 

“Your heart rate has skyrocketed. Are you feeling well?” Angela asked detachedly. “Do you need a break?”

Genji gasped as her fingers drummed against his stomach in staccato punches, tap tap tap THUMP THUMP THUMP against his oversensitive tissue. 

“Do you need guidance through the breathing exercises again?” THUMP THUMP PAT SHSHSHHH as her fingers dragged across his belly, nails whispering texture against the fine mesh weave of the tissue. 

“I need you to touch me.” 

He didn’t say it. Couldn’t get the words out. Could only focus intently on her single small point of contact, hot palm spread over his stomach, nerves jumping all the way down to his dick. 

If he said it, she might laugh. She might also frown, or indulge him, or do both. He’d played the cocky asshole plenty of times before. But now she could see his face, bare and vulnerable. She had seen the look in his eyes, frozen and naked. A bead of icy sweat dripped down his brow; more gathered in the dip of his scarred lip.

“I am f-fine.” 

The F whistled through the jagged cleft of his upper lip, dragging air over his replaced teeth. They both ignored the stutter. 

They both ignored the shudder as Angela pressed down against Genji’s stomach, gliding lower.

She paused at the plate over his groin. It had been referred to as many things by many people: a modesty panel, a sports cup, a codpiece by a certain buffoon of a cowboy. It was built to give Genji a sense of privacy in a condition that required much of his exoskeleton be exposed. Yet it barely hid anything, not truly. The moment Angela deftly lifted the clasps, Genji’s hard cock sprung free, hitting his belly with a dull thwap of skin. It lay against his belly like an accusation.

Genji’s hands dropped from Angela’s lapels— and were instead used to quickly hide his face. He pressed his fingers against his eyes as he breathed deeply, fighting the urge to squirm under Angela’s clinical gaze. 

He shuddered again when Angela snapped on a fresh glove and ran one latex-covered finger down his length. It throbbed against her delicate touch, twitching as she caressed the spine of it all the way down to his testicles. He hid from her cool gaze as she assessed the data coming off his heart rate monitor, massaging him a finger at a time as she watched his blood pound away ever more quickly. 

She did not coo, but she looked somehow smug, like a wild theory had just been proved. Genji tried not to whimper when she rolled his balls in one palm, squeezing and massaging in a way he knew would make him ooze thick shiny precum all over himself. She sighed, and Genji grunted as a freezing line of lube dribbled over him, cold in the chill air of his bedroom. 

He shivered as she held him in a loose grip. Her touch was barely there, yet it was electric, making Genji wriggle and bend under her soft touch. Twice he tried to thrust against her, and twice Angela eg go immediately, going back to one-finger petting for long minutes. It went on and on, over and over, until Genji felt on the edge of sobbing. 

He was so distracted he lost track of her other hand. He had assumed it was on her notepad, tapping away her findings. Or perhaps fulfilling her own needs, grinding against the mound of her groin, fingers playing with her clit. But no. When he felt a cool touch at his bicep and felt another panel popping open, he had half a second to pause before she wiggled a few wires and dials and set about scrambling his brain into mush.

When he came to a second later, his lungs felt fuller than they’d ever been. His brain rushed with oxygen. The high of it carried him along through a cresting wave of pleasure, floating through the tides of bliss as he fell apart. His cock spat thick lines of cum over his belly, making it drip over scar tissue and hair and skin alike. Still Angela’s fingers hovered, pressed against his throbbing balls as he came over the sense of fingers in his bare nerves. 

He tried to reach up to grab Angela’s hand— then shuddered again, toes curling as his cock spit more cum. It pooled in his abs and belly button like a white glaze on fine sculpture. 

He gripped her wrist. Tried to tug her away. Got another shock for his efforts, too. He cried out, moaning feebly as Angela adjusted yet another setting on his sensors. 

Held on the edge of tension, Genji whined long and low and desperate. He cried like a dog chained just short of a drink of water, body shaking and somehow still not getting enough friction. The heart monitor beeped wildly, irregular like a jazz drum. 

Genji floated in a haze, at once intensely aware of his surroundings and indifferent to them. Few sounds made it through: the heart monitor. The fans in the ceiling. His own calls, soft and weak. Another moan, this time not his own. 

Angela’s soft lips against his own, her firm grip around his dick. Her gloved hand slicked through the cum and lube to jerk Genji off too quickly, thumb digging into the head urged more and more cum out by gently massaging and rolling his balls in her other hand. Her teeth dug into his own weirdly tough lower lip.

Pain: he came again, back shuddering, hips flying off the bed as he dribbled all that he had left against her latex-covered palm. It dribbled over his belly and mixed into his pubic hair. More pain: the stuck-on heart sensors were ripped away, the shock of it adding to the euphoria of orgasm. 

Genji floated, shell-shocked, while Angela finally released him and let him come down. There was a sense of someone fiddling in his control panel again, fingers digging into the dull void of his wires and sensors. He could feel them wiggling like veins come dancing under her fingers, every jolt and turn of a switch excruciating. 

“Ah--” Genji whined as the world became dull again, the bright euphoria turned down to a simple swathe of light, warm against his skin. Biotics.

He basked in the glow of the biotic emitter as Angela stripped off her glove lay a hand on Genji’s shoulder. Instead of an authoritative touch, it was gentle, softer than anything she’d done for him so far. Genji leaned into the warmth. 

He wanted to beg for another kiss. Nearly found himself doing so, until Angela leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead without question.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, uncharacteristically quiet. Usually she would have had some kind of wit to slap in Genji’s face. A reproach; a reprimand; a taunt. Now she seemed almost penitent, her kisses gentle, her hands apologetic. She cleaned him with the warm towels she’d kept nearby for more sterile needs, gently cleaning him of sweat and other bodily fluids.

The room was deafeningly silent without the monitors beeping.

At last, shaky as a newborn deer, Genji shifted on his bed. Rolled to the side, then patted the sweaty space next to him. 

“Please?” He rasped, feeling suddenly quite exposed.

Angela paused. Gripped her tablet. She glanced at the readouts, and at Genji’s prone body. Then, slowly, she lay down. On Genji’s tiny bed she lay beside her patient, still dressed in scrubs and lab coat, and made her observations from up close. 

“You are well?” She asked at last, after a long stretch of silence. Her cool hands cupped Genji’s jaw. “Not too much?”

“Just enough,” Genji said with a sigh. 

“It was-- unprofessional--”

“It was fine,” Genji assured her. “It was...complicated.”

A soft laugh. “That does seem to describe us, doesn’t it?” Her thumb ran over Genji’s lip, rubbing the firm synthetic tissue of his full lower lip. She brushed over his stubble-- the patchy hair coming in to try and fail to make a moustache.

She kissed him, and for a moment Genji thought perhaps he had finally found someone with whom he could trust this new body-- for better or worse.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find out more about what I'm working on lately by following me on Tumblr @hhgggx or on Twitter @GoInterrobang.


End file.
